odedramafandomcom-20200213-history
The Main World
This is the world with the most "lore" and things made up or "worked out". It has a lot of thought (and love) behind it as well as many hours of research about various, very different things. It is also where the vast majority of our characters live. When making this world my (Glod's) main "theme" or thought has always been that, other than a few fictional locations, I want it to be possible that this actually is what it's like in our world too. I like to "explain" things while also confirming that there's truth to whatever belief you may have about it. "The thing about this world is that most beliefs and folklore and stuff are all more or less true or have actual things they're based on. Some religions know more about some things, while others know more about other things." The main concept of this world is, as stated above, "almost anything goes" or "like ours but there's truth in everything". All religion, mythology, folklore and theories are based on at least some truth. Details may be wrong, and maybe somewhere there's been misunderstandings or deliberate lies; but a lot of it is true in some way or another. Although most of our characters live in the same fictional city in the same fictional country (set somewhere in northern Europe), it is set on Earth in a slightly altered current time. The year is not specified but some futuristic technologies exist, alongside current artists, movies, etc. Not to mention some ancient civilizations may also still exist along with their modern day locations, for example Egypt and Ancient Egypt. The current idea is that the "main" country is a big island located west of Norway and north of the UK, and "Ancient Egypt" is another, smaller, island north of the actual Egypt. None of them have any actual names yet. A big, important part of this world is that it's made up of six "layers" or "planes" with different functions and different kinds of inhabitants. Note: Some information on this page may get repeated several times to make it easier to only read specific parts instead of having to read and remember everything, and to avoid some potential confusion. I also apologize if some things get too "rambly". The Planes The easiest way to explain how the different planes work is with transparency. There are three more "solid" planes, where things live, and three more "transparent" planes, where things more just exist. You could think of them as the "life planes" and "death planes". The more solid a plane is, the more details it has and the harder it is for it's inhabitants to visit the other, less solid, planes. An argument could also be made that there are three "solid"/"life" planes, two "transparent"/"death" planes and one beyond that - but for simplicity's sake we'll go with the 3-3 instead of the 3-2-1 here. Every plane has it's different "opacity" so to speak, and they are usually referred to by their number when sorting them from least to most solid. Because they have a different "opacity", they are able to occupy the same space at the same time - together making up a complete, solid world. However, just like layers in photo editing or art creating software, while overlapping in the same space, they also have a specific order to them since they are their own separate thing. Like layers of a cake. (Or an ogre.) This means that for example the 1st plane is closer to the 2nd plane than to the 4th, even if technically in the "same place". Just for fun, some imagined, completely theoretical "opacity" percentages (from 6th to 1st): * 40% + 30% + 20% + 6% + 3% + 1% * 30% + 28% + 26% + 10% + 5% + 1%' * ''25% + 24% + 21% + 15% + 14% + 1%' Some quick explanations of each of the planes and their inhabitants: The Solid Planes * '''6th plane:' What we consider the "main plane". It's Earth, and is mostly inhabited by humans and (other) animals. * 5th plane: The so called "fantasy plane". It's like Earth but has different landmasses and vegetation. It's where most creatures from mythology and folklore come from. They sometimes go through portals to our plane which is the reason we know of them but rarely see them. It's also full of magic. * 4th plane: The "demon plane". It's sort of like Earth, but with different laws of physics and sparse vegetation. The soil is mostly red and dry but may vary drastically between regions. There's floating islands and pockets of water in the sky. Everything living here is considered a "demon". The Transparent Planes * 3rd plane: The "spirit plane". This plane has constant access to the three solid ones and is the home of animal spirits and ghosts. Ghosts are lost souls that instead of moving on, for some reason (for example "unfinished business") ignores or unconsciously blocks out their animal spirit, making them stuck. * 2nd plane: The "soul plane". This is where the souls of all beings go before living and after death. It's mostly made of light and could be described as a big "soul soup". Each soul is their separate light and may vary slightly in color. They are all aware of each other with there being no judgement or feelings other than peace and warm contentment. A soul may stay here until choosing to reincarnate, or until deciding they are done existing. * 1st plane: This plane is mostly unknown. This is where souls are "born" from and where they go after they feel fulfilled and that it is time to stop reincarnating. The best way to describe this plane may be "the color and shape of a thought". Despite that, there are some beings "living" there, but they're beyond "existing" and constantly shift in numbers from just one to an infinite. They are all made up of each other. The best thing to call this is the "god plane". Longer, more detailed explanations: (w.i.p.) The 6th Plane - Main plane The 6th, or "main", plane is where most of our characters live and it's the easiest one to explain. It's Earth, albeit slightly different from the real world we know. The only real difference (other than our characters being real and the timeline/date being different) is a few fictional places or countries. This is where humans and all animals we know live. It's quite common for demons to take the shape of a human and live here like one, as well as some elves or other fantasy creatures who come here through a portal. Whether by their own choice or not. (w.i.p.) The 5th Plane - Fantasy plane The 4th Plane - Demon plane The 3rd Plane - Spirit plane The 2nd Plane - Soul Plane Before and after living, this is where all souls reside. The plane itself is made of light, just as each soul is made of their own separate light. Some shine brighter than others, and some have a slightly different color, but no one is "better" than the rest. Like people, all souls are the same, while also being unique, and everyone is aware of that here. There's no judgement or jealousy. By default all souls are asexual, agender and "aspecies", so to speak. Basically a clean slate. A clear canvas. When being born for the first time the soul will be assigned a (as far as we know at this point) random fetus of any species on any of the three "solid" planes. Usually a soul will keep being reborn as the first species they were assigned, but it (w.i.p.) but sometimes they may feel more like they should be something else which they then will be able to be born as in their next life. Alternatively they may sometimes get assigned to a new species. Usually the person/soul won't mind but at times they may feel more drawn to be around their last species, or they may even feel that their new species is "wrong" even if they can't tell why. The same thing goes with gender. Most times you will be born as a certain gender but it can also change. This can sometimes be very distressing, or the person may not ever notice or care in life. After living, the soul will return with all it's memories and all the knowledge it has gathered. Even after having many lives, all memories will be there, from all lives. In a way you could say that you're completely conscious on this plane, subconscious included, but it's not the same as when you're alive. Although all memories are there, it doesn't really make a difference as souls don't think. They are aware of everything but they just float around in peaceful silence. No noise. No thoughts. No feelings, until they feel a sort of pull to either be born again, or to move on to the 1st plane. The 1st Plane - God/dream plane Not many people, if any at all, knows what is on the 1st plane. Most is just speculations and even I am not completely sure. This plane is beyond consciousness and anything existing there has no more mass or density than a thought. It's not made out of anything, but it's more than nothing. This is where whatever a soul is made out of exists. It is where souls are born from and where they go once they are done reincarnating. But despite there not being more than "something" there, there are also beings residing there. They are beyond souls and spirits and even beyond "existing", but still they are there. Since they don't actually "exist" however, they are all made out of the same thing. Of each other. They are also constantly shifting in numbers, going from just one of them to an infinite number, or anything in between. Exactly what they are or what they do is unknown. They may just "be" since after all, they don't actually "exist", or they may be able to control anything and everything about the world. Or, perhaps, they are the ones who create the souls and are responsible for all life. If there are gods, this would be where they reside and it wouldn't be a stretch to think of these beings as just that. Gods. Because of that, this plane may be referred to as the "god plane", or else the "dream plane". Traveling Between Planes Moving between the planes can be either easy or difficult, depending on where you're from, where you want to go, who (or what) you are, and of course, whether you want to be able to return to your home plane. Life The absolute easiest way to move between the planes is to simply let life run it's course. Before the creation of your soul, what eventually becomes your very essence exists in the 1st plane. It is unknown how souls are born, but it's speculated that the beings there has something, or everything, to do with it. After being created the soul appears in the 2nd plane where it will float around until it is time to be born. When being born for the first time, your soul will get connected to a fetus of a random species and as it forms and starts to become capable of living, you will simply move from the 2nd plane to the 4th, 5th or 6th. It is currently unknown if there is a type of "spirit guardian" helping the souls to get born, or if perhaps the beings from the 1st plane are responsible. You will then be born and live your life on whichever plane you were born (unless of course you travel to a different one with some other method). Once you eventually die and your soul is no longer connected to your body and by extension, not to a "solid" plane; you will go to the 3rd plane where you will be greeted by your animal spirit who will guide you back to the 2nd plane, or "towards the light". After that you will stay there until you're ready to reincarnate or if you're "done", to return to the 1st plane which essentially means the death of your soul. Portals The second easiest way to travel (and while staying alive) is through portals. These only appear at random between the 6th (main) and 5th (fantasy) plane. Some stay open for centuries while others may stay for anything between minutes and days, but these usually return after some time in a regular pattern. If you don't want to search for one or wait for one to appear, there are also ways to open one through magic rituals. It does however take a lot of power and depending on the spell, or ritual, you may not be pleased with the outcome. Unless you're strong enough, are in the possession of a magic artifact or have the help of others, even if you use a good spell thinking you know where your portal will lead you may be surprised. Just because a portal appears, it doesn't mean you have succeeded completely and may just as well end up 1000 meter up in the air or down underground. Naturally occurring portals are generally a lot safer and will usually lead to a similar area - on ground level. There are spells for portals which will lead to a different part of the Earth, but most will only move you between the planes which means that unless you know where your location is compared to the other plane, you may end up in the middle of an ocean. Category:MissGoldfin Category:Main World